


Anything But Carrots

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins try their first solid foods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Carrots' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

“How did everything go at the pediatrician’s today?” Cami asked Davina while the couple was eating dinner.

“Good” said Davina, looking up from her plate. “She thinks it’s time to start the twins on solid food.”

“But they’re only four months old” said Cami, surprised. “All the parenting books say to wait until at least six months.”

“I know” said Davina, sighing. “Apparently all the books are out-of-date.”

Then Cami had a thought that made her groan. “We don’t even have high chairs for them.”

“Well, I guess we have to buy some” said Davina.

So that weekend, Cami and Davina made a trip to the baby store, where they picked up two high chairs. While Cami set them up, Davina went grocery shopping, where she made sure to pick up some baby food.

Later that day, when Davina was done nursing the twins, Cami and Davina each secured a child into one of the high chairs. Then, picking up two smalls jars of food, Davina said “Do you want carrots or peas?”

Cami wrinkled her nose. “Anything but carrots. You know I can’t stand them.” Cami had hated carrots ever since she was a child, and she doubted either of her children would like them better.

Davina passed Cami the bottle of peas, which the blonde unscrewed and set on the shelf of Sean’s high chair. She stuck the tiny spoon into the jar, and then somehow managed to get the spoon into Sean’s mouth.

The baby gummed the green mush thoughtfully. After he swallowed, he seemed eager for another spoonful, so Cami prepared to give him one.

That was when she heard a cry from Davina. Looking over, she let out a laugh.

Kiera had somehow managed to get carrot puree everywhere but in her mouth, it seemed. There was carrot on her face, carrot in her hair, carrot on her clothes, carrot on her high chair, even carrot on Davina.

“She just refuses to eat them!” cried Davina in frustration. “I don’t know what is wrong with her!”

“She probably just doesn’t like how they taste” said Cami calmly. “Here, try some peas” she said, sticking a spoon of the green mush in her daughter’s mouth. Kiera made a face but dutifully swallowed the peas.

Davina looked from the little girl to Cami and back again. “Unbelievable! How do you expect to have good eyesight when you grow up if you don’t eat your carrots?”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine” said Cami, smiling. “For now, let’s stick with the peas.”

Davina sighed, before sticking her spoon in the pea jar and feeding the contents to her eagerly awaiting daughter.

After they seemed to have eaten their fill, Davina bathed the twins while Cami cleaned up the kitchen. She marveled at the mess her daughter had managed to make: she was going to be an over-achiever, that one.

When the twins had been put to sleep and the kitchen cleaned, Cami and Davina sat down on the couch in the living room.

“I’m exhausted” said Davina. “Raising kids is hard.”

“It is” said Cami. “But it’s worth it.”


End file.
